The Fire and Water love
by mewcatface
Summary: Leo Valdez has been in love with Percy Jackson for some time now and really wants to tell Percy about them. So what happens when Percy tells Leo something he thought he would never hear from anyone? Read to find out! Rated M for Yaoi (Man on Man action) in second chapter. Please review for crappy first story!


**This story is based off of the Heroes of Olympus stories and It is a story between Leo Valdez and Percy Jackson so if you hate yaoi (Male on Male action) then don't read this. Also, I don't own the Heroes of Olympus or any of Rick Riordan's work because if I did all the male characters would be in a relationship with another male character.**

Leo sat in the woods, creating fire in his hands. Sure it was dangerous but he wasn't really caring about forest fires right now. He sat there, still sad about Jason leaving a couple of months ago to Rome. Sure he had other friends at camp, but most of them with girls, and after hitting on basically all of them besides Piper, he didn't have many people to talk to that he wanted to. Pretty much everybody was in a relationship now, with the exception of Thalia. Hanging out with anyone made him feel like the third wheel. He sighed and got up. _Better get back to my cabin. Wouldn't want to be eaten by a Harpy for being out late. _As Leo walked past the dining hall he saw someone sitting at a table, the Sea prince Percy. Leo did have a sort of crush on Percy, and wasn't afraid to admit it. _Hey, if I can't get with any girl at camp, why not a guy? _Of course, he never actually told anyone this besides Piper. "Hey, why aren't you in your cabin?" Leo asked, walking up to Percy. " I could ask you the same question, Leo. Just some night troubles." Percy answered still looking down. "Whats wrong Perce? You seem kinda down." Leo questioned. He didn't want to seem like he was intruding on Percy's personal space, but he was generally worried. "It's just... I've had trouble sleeping at night." Percy bit his lip. "Is it about the Piper and Annabeth getting together thing?" Leo asked. "No, and that's just it. You know I dated Annabeth for a long time so I thought I'd be a little sad about breaking up with her, but I'm not." Percy looked down again. " Hey its okay. I've been turned down by a lot of girls and I haven't felt that bad about it. Everything will be okay." Leo said reassuringly. The only thing that kept the fire maker worried was _What are you so worried about then?_ " Well I think I don't feel that bad because of another person." Percy gave this look like he just said something he shouldn't have. "Oh. Why would you be sad about that? Do you not want to like that person?" Leo questioned. He was really hoping that this was going where he thought it would. Percy stood up and Leo looked at a certain body part from behind and quickly looked away when Percy turned around. "It's not that I don't want to be with them, in fact I'm in love with this person, but if I told that person then they might want to stop talking to me, and I can't live with that." Percy looked like he was serious about that. "Well can you tell me who it is so I can help?" Leo asked. Percy shook his head, so Leo decided to take a different approach. " Okay how about this. I'll ask something and you can just say yes or no. okay? First, is it a girl?" "No..." Percy said. "Guy?" Leo said, thinking _Say yes, please please!_ "Yes." Percy looked down. "Hey its ok, I don't think differently about you for it. Okay next, Are's cabin?" Percy shook his head. Leo went through Hermes, Aphrodite, Athena, Hades, and Apollo until he got to Hephaestus. I thought about skipping over it, but if he did he was afraid he wouldn't go back to it. "Is it a boy in Hephaestus?" Leo asked. Percy stayed quiet for a little while before answering yes. When he said that Leo's heart jumped a bit. _Does he mean me? _Leo thought, or he thought he only thought it. He had actually said it out loud! " ha ha. I think aloud to fire boy." Percy said with a small smile. "Look, I'm okay if you like one of my brot-" Leo was cut off by Percy putting his lips to Leo's. Percy backed away and looked like he was ready to cry. "I'm sorry Leo I just can't keep my feelings from you. I understand if you don't want to talk to me-" This time, Leo cut Percy off with a kiss, a much deeper, passionate one. "You know, for someone as a kid of Poseidon, you're not the smartest. I'm surprised that you didn't notice I liked you." Leo said putting his arms around the sea princes neck. "Leo, It's hard not to like you. Your funny, your kind, and you do have a nice body." Percy smiled again. Leo felt Percy grabbing at the bottom of his shirt, trying to raise it up. Leo just kissed Percy again. "We should continue this in your cabin. It's quite and we won't have to worry about waking anybody else up. Plus, I don't feel like being eaten by a harpy after learning that." Leo smiled when Percy laughed. "Okay, okay. Let's go." Percy said. Leo would have done it right on the table, but he wanted to make this night as long as possible.

**Sorry if this is bad. I'll have a new chapter up after this with what happens next. Also sorry if I made any story mistakes, my memory isn't the best of what happened. I'll continue even if you think it sucks but please review and tell me what I could change to make it better. Thanks! :3.**


End file.
